A touch screen is a device that may detect the approach or touched positions of fingers or a touch pen. The touch screen is mounted on a screen of a video display device so as to be able to easily input information.
The touch screen uses a transparent electrode to detect a touch input by fingers or a pen. The transparent electrode may be formed by disposing a metal layer on a transparent conductive oxide film such as indium tin oxide (ITO).
However, when the metal layer is directly formed on the ITO film, the adhesion of the metal layer is degraded to degrade durability and increase the resistance of the surface of the ITO, thereby degrading the sensitivity of the touch screen.